Yo Decido Tu Destino
by Stella Whiteney
Summary: Un amor no correspondido podría llevarte a tomar decisiones precipitadas. Pero que pasara si es la segunda vez que rompen tu corazón, podrá esta persona mantener la cordura. -El amor es egoísta-se dijo asimismo Jacob antes de acabar con el origen de su dolor. -Lo siento Bella... Seré egoísta ...-.
1. INTRODUCCION

**~Yo Decido Tu Destino~**

* * *

**"INTRODUCCIÓN"**

* * *

**_10 de Septiembre_**

_Que sucedería si el amor de tu vida no es correspondido_?-se pregunto.

Jacob obtuvo su respuesta.

Una respuesta que obtuvo. Una respuesta que no escucho, ni vio pero de la cual no estaba muy seguro de haberla sentido al tacto, puesto que esta le provocaba un profundo dolor. Nuevas sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Impotencia. Tristeza. Odio?

-...

Jacob la amaba desde el primer instante en que la conoció La amaba con todo su ser. A pesar de haber sido un adolescente al conocerla, estaba seguro que su amor trascendería a un simple amorío. Ya que... un simple amorío no dolía tanto, no?

Y no se equivoco...

Con el pasar de los años ese sentimiento solo crecía mas y mas. Era una onda que se expandía a cada segundo en su pecho, una bomba de tiempo.

_Ahora esa bomba de tiempo había llegado a su limite._

Ver ese anillo decorando su mano derecha la había detonado. El verlo a el besando sus dulces labios. Unos que nunca llegara a conocer... aquellos labios que tanto deseo ahora eran delicadamente rozados por un tipo a quien convirtió en "rival" al verlo sacar una pequeña sonrisa pero cálida de los labios de su amada hacia mucho tiempo atrás. A pesar de esto el nunca creyó que todo se le saldría de las manos y que su rival ganara en su eterna batalla por su amada. El había sido muy confiado, se reprochaba, el casi afirmaba que entre el y ella los unía mas que un lazo de hermandad o amistad ... o al menos eso creyó...

_El dolor continuaba...provocando la perdida de su equilibrio. Devastado. Desorientado. Totalmente fuera de si._

Ella había sido su punto de equilibrio. El ya había amado una vez. Ella había sido la razón por la cual no acabo con su vida en el instante en el que perdió a su primer amor, ella había sido la luz que lo salvo en ese momento, ella habría traído esperanza a su vida, esperanza de que algún día llegaría a amar y ser amado de la misma forma.

Al conocerla su destino fue sellado. Ella inconscientemente había decidido sobre su destino. El no había tenido otra opción pero aun así le agradaba el hecho de dejar su destino en manos de ella. El guardaba la idea de que un día ella le devolvería su destino al entregarle el suyo, "_Un intercambio justo_" eso había pensado.

Sonrió melancólico.

-...

Luego una sonrisa traviesa se formo en la comisura de sus labios.

El había tomado una resolución. Si su destino lo había decidido ella, era su derecho decidir el destino de ella. Y si ella no compartía su destino con el, nadie lo haría.

-_Es mi turno de decidir sobre el destino de otros..._-se dijo asimismo. Rió levemente._-Lo siento Bella_... _Seré egoísta ... pero aun así ... acabare con todo lo que cause dolor...solo eso..._-.

Que tan lejos seria capaz de llegar un corazón roto por segunda vez?...

* * *

**Continuara... muy pronto espero hehe :)**

**-SW**


	2. Capitulo I: Mi Vida con los Cullen

**|~Yo Decido Tu Decido~|**

**Capitulo I**

_**"Mi Vida con los Cullen"**_

* * *

_**20 de Junio**_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Forks, lugar donde el invierno era eterno.

En esa enorme mansión se podían escuchar quejidos estruendosos, estos provenían de la cocina.

Olía que algo se quemaba. Jacob arrugo la nariz, su olfato de hombre lobo a veces podía ser molesto en situaciones como esas. Jacob inmediatamente sabia quien era la causante de todo eso, inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar este frunció ceño.

-Bella, tan temprano y destruyendo la cocina?-pronto en sus rostro se formo una expresión burlesca, no podía evitarlo al ver como ese rostro tan inocente trataba de parecer como el de un demonio, cosa que nunca lograba. Bella simplemente era Bella.

-Jacob...-Bella pronuncio su nombre entre dientes, conteniendo toda su rabia en sus puños. Una vena de irritación se había formado en su rostro, su rostro pálido podría decirse que estaba levemente rojo, gesto extraño en una vampiro lo cual solo confirmaba cuan molesta estaba.

-Y se supone que tu "querido" Edward se coma eso-se burlo.

Jacob fijo su mirada en el que se suponía iba a convertirse en un pastel de cumpleaños, aunque este mas parecía carbón. Rio escandalosamente.

Bella golpeo a Jacob en la cabeza. Este solo rió mas.

-!Ya basta!

-jajaja...Bella pero de que te molestas es inevitable... no...jajaja... reírse de ti... jajaja-decia entrecortadamente Jacob entre risas.

-Argg!-.

-Jajaja... aunque sabes algo Bella, ese pastel es adecuado para el cumpleañero, digo ese es un... auch! pudo terminar de hablar y sobo su cabeza la cual nuevamente había sido golpeada pero esta vez no por Bella. Edward lo observo con el puño levantado y un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Acaso ibas a decir algo idiota?-le pregunto amenazante.

-De hecho si y sabes el hecho de que tu este aquí solo me da mas inspiración para terminar lo que iba a... auch!-. Edward volvió a golpearlo.-Ya cállate perrito.

Jacob lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Por que haces eso?-se quejo.

-Shhh, te dije que te callaras-.

-Y por que te haría caso yo? eh?-.

-Las mascotas obedecen a sus amos-.

-QUE?!, COMO ME LLAMASTE?!-. Inmediatamente hizo ademan de golpearlo con el puño pero Edward agilmente atrapo su puño con su mano.

-Compórtate perrito, no querrás que tu amo te haga daño, no pequeñin?-le dijo con una voz suave e infantil, como si Jacob de verdad se tratara de una mascota. Eso solo colmo la paciencia de Jacob.

-ARGGG! ODIO CUANDO HACES ESO!-.

-Upps, lo siento no fue mi intención herir tu orgullo canino, pero tu sabes que yo soy tu amo, te cuido y alimento ademas te doy un techo para...-. Comenzó Edward con su típico juego de mascota-amo que Jacob tanto odiaba. Se aprovechaba del hecho de que Jacob vivía con ambos desde hacia 15 años.

Bella solo observaba con un rostro gracioso, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de discusiones entre ambos.

Jacob ya no soportaba tales ofensas. Pero sonrió al saber como parar a Edward y darle una probada de su mismo chocolate. Edward tenia un punto débil y Jacob lo conocia muy bien. Muy bien.

-Y de que te ríes idiota-le reprocho Edward al ver el como sus jueguitos habían dejado de hacer efecto en Jacob.

-Nada, es solo que sinceramente creo que te has equivocado de mi posición en esta familia. Solo digo-le dijo despreocupadamente. El juego había comenzado.

-Uh?-.

-Digo, al final de cuenta tu eres ... humm... como decirlo...-decia un Jacob dudoso, eso solo era para irritar mas a Jacob.

-Se directo, me molestan tantos rodeos-le dijo Edward ya irritado, conocía muy bien a Jacob como para saber que algo había detrás de esa mascara de despreocupación y le molestaba que cada vez que lo hacia este cumplía su cometido. Sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Bueno ... que tan directo puedo ser... humm... bueno ... como decírtelo ... en fin... yo a ti veo como a un suegrito?-finalmente dijo.

Edward permaneció en silencio. Apretó tanto su mandíbula que sus colmillos salieron fuera de sus labios. Un tic se apodero notoriamente de su ojo derecho. Sus puños se mantuvieron cerrados.

-Perrito...perrito...te has portado muy mal...-dijo entre dientes (O colmillos? hehe ;D) a la vez que se remangaba su camisa-... COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME SUEGRO!-soltó, Edward perdió totalmente el control de sus emociones e inmediatamente tomo posición para para asestarle un golpe definitivo al rostro del licantropo, este rápidamente trago saliva pero aun así no se arrepentía el pensaba que si valía la pena un puñetazo directo a su rostro con tal de ver como el usualmente sereno Edward Cullen perdía los estribos y reunía todas sus fuerzas para rematarlo, nunca se cansaría de ver ese rostro pacifico alterado por la furia.

Bella no se quedaba atrás. A ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de ser la suegra de Jacob. Tomo el "Pastel" y se dispuso a obligarlo a comérselo, claro dado en caso de que este sobreviviera al golpe de Edward.

Jacob suspiro y cerro sus ojos a la espera del golpe. Este nunca llego. Abrió lenta y dudosamente sus ojos y vio a Reneesme parada en medio de ambos. Ella lo había salvado, se habia interpuesto entre los puños de Edward y el. Ella se preocupaba por el.

Jacob quedo deslumbrado, casi llorando de la emoción y babeando al ver a su hermosa Nessie de 17 años con un delicado vestido lila. Reneesme, Edward y Bella parecian estar discutiendo entre ellos por la intromision de Reneesme, pero Jacob no escuchaba nada puesto que tenia sus imprimados ojos puestos en "su" Nessie. Edward no ignoro esto.

-Y tu, quita esa cara! Que este asunto te involucra a ti!-le lanzo mas molesto que antes pero conteniéndose por respeto a su hija Reneesme a quien no le gustaba que golpearan a Jacob. Esto solo profundizaba mas la herida de padre en Edward puesto que a veces pensaba en que realmente se convertiría en el suegro de Jacob.

-Padre! cuantas veces te he dicho que no trates de esa forma a mi Jacob!-le reprocho Reneesme a su padre.

-"MI" JACOB!-le recrimino Edward puntualizando el "Mi".-Desde cuando te refieres a el de esa forma jovencita!.

Reneesme dio un respingo.

-Pues... desde que yo quiero padre!... ademas Jacob es parte de esta familia, así que se merece el mejor trato posible-le respondió sonrojada.-El es mi hermano, mi amigo, mi...-se sonrojo mas.

-!Ya entendí!Ya basta con eso!

-Pero padre es que tu no entiendes...-.

Inmediatamente se formo una larga discusión entre ambos.

Jacob solo la miraba aun hipnotizado. Adoraba como su Nessie lo defendía de manera posesiva como si el fuera suyo, y el si se consideraba su suyo al final de cuentas se había imprimado de ella. Bella lo saco de su ensoñación al meterle un trozo del carbón...upss... lo siento pastel ;) en la boca, Jacob inmediatamente hizo un gesto de asco y salio corriendo al baño.

-!Que acaso no te gusto?!- se burlo Bella desde la sala.

Este no respondió puesto que estaba ocupado cepillándose los dientes en el baño.

-!Madre!-le reprocho Reneesme.

-No te molestes hija, solo quería darle las sobras al perro-se burlo y Edward inmediatamente le hizo un gesto de aprobación, signo de que la discusión había acabado, se acerco a Bella y le dio un beso en los labios, beso que Bella correspondió apasionadamente.

-Humm...Bella, desde cuando se te da por la pastelería- le pregunto entre sus labios. Inmediatamente Bella paro el beso e hizo un gesto de tristeza y resignación.

-Quería darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños y prepararte un pastel yo misma-le dijo sonrojada. Edward tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso.

-Bella. No necesito un pastel, tus dulces labios me son suficientes-.

-Entonces feliz cumpleaños señor Cullen-le respondió Bella con una sonrisa traviesa y dicho esto Edward se dispuso a comérsela a besos.

Reneesme solo puso los ojos en blanco, los conocia muy bien y sabia que una vez que comenzaban nadie los paraba. Entonces se dirigió al baño para ayudar a Jacob.

Esa era la familia Cullen.

* * *

**...Continuara... :D**

**Que opinan? les gusta? díganme su opinión para mejorar la historia :)**


End file.
